


Horror Movies

by tubbanna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Scary, horror movies, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbanna/pseuds/tubbanna
Summary: Y/n is basically a pussy part 2
Relationships: Clay | Dream x Reader
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anna's collection of mcyt imagines and oneshots :)





	Horror Movies

“Ok, I have to say it. I miss Halloween,” Y/n randomly said, breaking their comfortable silence.  
Clay chuckled, “Same, but honestly you’re 20, would you really have gone trick or treating?”

“Well maybe not, but handing out candy is fun. Even better, going to Halloween parties and being able to all huddle up on the couch and watch scary movies while stuffing our faces with candy and regretting it hours later is the best part of Halloween.”

“Hey, I suggested watching a horror movie but you refused!”

“Yes, they’re only fun if you have candy to eat when you get anxious in the scary scenes.” She retorted.

Clay rolled his eyes, “Well why didn’t you tell me that? Come on, let’s go buy candy so we can watch a scary movie,”

Y/n’s eyes lit up, “Really? You would do that?”

“Y/n I’m not your parents, I don’t know how to responsibly spend my money, I literally gave up 1000 dollars if George won one Minecraft pvp, yes!”

Little did they know that 2 hours later Y/n and Clay were still looking for candy, forgetting how much it ran out the day of Halloween.

“Ok, last CVS, it’s like 45 minutes away but it’s like one of those super-CVS stores so maybe it’ll have more,” Y/n said, scrolling through her phone to see if there was anything closer.

“Ok, they better have something good.”

“I think it does, it says here that they still have stuff in stock. So step on the gas Mr. Wastaken,” And so they did.

They arrived at the store lol

“YES! Clay come here! I found it, I found it!”  
Her voice was muffled through her mask but Clay quickly heard her and ran over from  
where he was looking.

Y/n and Clay picked out their favorite candies and quickly rushed home so they could get comfortable and watch their movie.

“Ok, what should we watch?” Y/n asked as she sat on the couch, holding a bowl of candy.

“Um…I dunno, just find one of those scary movies from the 80s, those are always weird. I gotta pee so you can start it without me, ok?”

Y/n nodded and selected a movie called Scream. It had a pretty generic name so she decided it wouldn’t be too bad. As the opening scene faded in, the movie presented two characters, but only one was visible. A girl talked a the phone to a suspicious man, playing a “game.” Suddenly the man revealed how much he knew about her and threatened to kill her boyfriend if she didn’t win his spectacular game. The boyfriend sat taped to a chair, obviously already tortured behind the glass doors of her backyard. The girl sat in the corner, on the phone with the murderer, desperately trying to answer his little game questions. Spoiler alert: she didn’t win. The camera flashed back to the boy, now suddenly gutted.

NOT IN THAT WAY

Y/n did not expect the movie to get this bloody this quick. She didn’t realize she was shaking until that part of the scene.

“HOLY SHIT!” She screamed when the camera panned to the boyfriend’s dead body. Clay had just emerged from the bathroom.

“Woah, are you ok?” He immediately rushed to the couch to make sure Y/n was good before even seeing the scene. She nodded and pointed and the TV and immediately Clay chuckled.

“Seriously? Already scared?” He asked.

“You didn’t see the context! Trust me it’s freaky!” She exclaimed, trying to defend herself.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Now come on I know you want to cuddle because you’re such a little scaredy-cat.” He said the last words with a baby voice.

“Hey! I am not a scaredy-cat! That was freaky,” Y/n responded, making some space next to her and lifting the blanket.

“You are a scaredy cat, MY scaredy-cat.”  
Y/n’s face was bright red.

The movie ends

“What the fuck? By the end of the movie it was just weird not scary.”

Clay had been wheezing for the past 4 minutes, barely breathing at this point.

“They…just…the just…”

“They just had such creative ways of killing them! And the best friend crawling into the doggy door of the garage and the killer closing it? AND THE GIRL GETS SMUSHED BY THE DOOR? That can’t be believable.”

He just laughed harder.

“And then when they see the girl? She looks like a fucking Barbie doll hanging out of a garage!”

He was about to pass out.

“AND I KNEW IT WAS THE BOYFRIEND ALL ALONG. HE WAS SO GODDAMN SUSPICIOUS. JUST BECAUSE SHE DOESN’T WANNA HAVE SEX WITH YOU MEANS YOU KILL EVERYONE SHE KNOWS HUN.”

Clay was rolling.  
“Please! Please…stop…I’m gonna pee…myself!”  
This time Y/n was the one laughing.

“Seriously? Your laughing at my pain? This wheeze is a curse, not a blessing.”

“Oh how I feel for you,” She retorted.

“Whatever. Come here, I’m tired and I need a pillow.”

And that’s how they fell asleep, cuddling each other while Y/n kept remembering another ridiculous movie detail to call out and Clay barely staying conscious at the hilariousness of her anger.


End file.
